


Second Thoughts

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal is wondering if faking his own death was the right way to go.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Second Thoughts

Do the ends justify the means? Neal stubbornly refuses to reexamine water that has already flowed under that metaphorical bridge. If Mozzie were here, he would distain introspection. He would merely say that the show must go on. And it was going on, just far away from all that was familiar and undeniably meaningful. Neal wondered if his old friend would perpetrate a conspiracy theory, maybe not as pervasive or notorious as the ones regarding President Kennedy’s assassination or Princess Diana’s death, but sinister, nonetheless. Neal knew Peter wouldn’t buy into it. Peter was an "evidence" kind of guy, so maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to fuel the fire with tangible and suggestive articles left in a storage locker. But Neal finally admitted to himself that he couldn’t let go of everything.


End file.
